Get To You
by iceprincessforever
Summary: There wasn't anything Lucas Friar thought she could do that would get to him...until she finally did.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **This story is based on the Boy Meets World episode (season 5 episode 16) entitled: Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like A Fool).

**Musical Inspiration: **Katharine McPhee's 'Love Story.'

**Backstory: **The gang are now juniors and Riley and Lucas have been dating for the past two years. On a fateful trip to Philadelphia while visiting Grandma and Grandpa Matthews – Riley meets Duane (Joshua's best friend). What happens between them mirrors the events of what happened between Cory and Lauren at the ski lodge. Duane sends a text meant for Riley's eyes only which Lucas ends up seeing. And now here we are.

**Central Characters: **Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Josh and Zay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Girl Meets World. If I did, this show would serve it's time on Disney and then continue on ABC Family, because hey – we all know it should.

…

Maya met Riley at her locker. Her best friend greeted her with a bright smile before returning her attention to shoving books into her backpack.

She felt like she was going to be sick, "I _loathe_ this."

Riley slammed her locker shut and began walking, "I didn't even _do _anything," she explained. Maya fell into step with her, while Riley chatted on, "I met a random guy while visiting my grandparents last month. He's Uncle Josh's best friend. Nothing happened. We just talked all night… and then he texted me yesterday out of the blue. It was innocent"

"Riley," Maya scoffed, "it was a proclamation of love. It may as well have been a romance novel."

"I can't control what someone else thinks and says," Riley reasoned. She came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Maya, "…Lucas _knows_ that."

Farkle happened into their conversation – taking a stance next to Maya, he looked at Riley pointedly, "and it's been snowing for the past week. Now why is that?"

Riley shrugged, "because it's winter," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope," Farkle smarted, "Wrong! The goddess of the harvest is angry. She's angry that this _Cain_—"

"It's _Duane_," Riley corrected.

Farkle ignored her, "—has taken you away from Lucas and as a result she has cursed the earth!"

Riley sighed, "You're being dramatic Farkle."

Maya's posture straightened, "No, he's right," she looked at Riley insistently, "he's right little maiden – why are you robbing all us innocents of the sun?"

Riley shook her head. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire, "you two are nuts! And why are you guys badgering _me_? _Lucas_ is the one not talking to me! You two really ought to be guilt tripping him."

Maya and Farkle paused; suddenly exchanging telling looks.

An all too knowing expression flitted across Farkle's face, causing Riley to go pale, "wait! I didn't really mean-"

"I'm on it!" Farkle declared. He quickly scampered off, no doubt heading off to find Lucas.

Riley slumped against the wall, "great," she muttered.

Maya's smile was sympathetic.

Riley turned her attention towards Maya, "why the interest? Why are you lobbying for me and Lucas? I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I _tolerate_ him," Maya corrected.

Riley eyed her dubiously, "admit it," she smiled coyly, "admit that he's your friend and you care."

"I've gotten use to him," Maya reasoned. "That's all. It's phantom feelings."

Riley arched an eyebrow; her expression skyward, "what?!"

"Phantom," Maya described, "like when you catch _frostbite_ and—"

Riley rolled her eyes and began to talk over her, "again with the winter analogies?!"

"—and you lose a leg." Maya faltered, "…winter analogy?" she stated dumbly.

Riley went rigid at her words, letting them sink in, "lose a leg? Wait, what?!"

Maya shook off her confusion and continued, "That's what Lucas _is_," she explained.

Riley fought the urge to laugh, but failed miserably at it. She couldn't make sense of what Maya was saying.

"Like I said," Maya clarified, "he's like the infected leg you lose after you catch severe frostbite or infection. You get an itch, reach over to scratch it – but you can't, because well, it's not there anymore."

"So…" Riley boggled, "Lucas is like a…amputated infected leg."

"Yes!" Maya stated brightly. "You totally get it!"

Riley shook her head at her best friend but casted a curious sidelong glance at Maya, "so in short…you'd miss him."

She shrugged and began walking. Riley fell into step with her. Maya nodded and smiled, "yeah I'd miss him…I'd miss him like I would an infected amputated leg."

…

"Just…talk…to…her," Farkle panted. He couldn't keep doing this. Lucas's jog was ten times faster than his sprint. He hurtled over, fell to the ground, and gasped for air.

The action made Lucas double back. He was instantly at Farkle's side. "Sorry," he apologized.

Farkle was on his back now – lying down on the track field. "Just talk to her," he beseeched.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh, "there is nothing to talk to her about. She obviously likes this Duane guy."

"The two of you have been dating for the past two years," Farkle reminded.

Lucas extended his hand and helped Farkle back onto his feet. The two of them began to walk away from the track field.

"Please," Farkle reasoned. "Please talk to her. Please let her tell you that some guy named Duane came on to her, and it was flattering, but it didn't mean anything, and she's never going to speak to him again for the rest of her life…_Talk_ to her, Lucas."

Lucas stalled, causing Farkle to fall back.

Lucas took a deep breath, relenting, "where?"

"Topanga's," Farkle explained. "After school."

…

"Do you think he's still mad?" Riley rambled as she followed Maya into Topanga's.

"He agreed to meet you," Maya enlightened with a smile, "that's always a good sign." She headed towards a booth.

"I'm nervous," Riley blurted suddenly, causing Maya to whirl around to face her.

"What? Why?" Maya questioned. "He loves you Riley. What could go wrong?"

"Riley?"

Maya spun around and gave the guy whom had happened upon their conversation an appreciative onceover. He had dark black hair, striking blue eyes and resembled a much younger Ian Somerhalder.

Next to her Riley had gone pale, "Duane…what are you doing here?!"

…

Darkness had begun to set in and Lucas had barely taken a step into Topanga's when a flash of blonde hair and denim – body checked him hard out of the store. He stumbled out through the door confused. Next to him Farkle and Smackle wore flabbergasted expressions.

He had gratefully not fallen to the ground face first. Surprise had been his assailant's advantage. Lucas immediately sprang into action only to find himself face to face with Maya.

He froze in shock.

Maya staggered a little before baring her fists in front of her; obviously looking for a fight. "Put em' up, Ranger Roy!" she demanded through slurred words.

Lucas took a slow step towards her, "Maya," he eyed her carefully, "…are you drunk."

She let her hands fall to her sides. "Me?" she questioned all innocent and doe-eyed. "Nawww."

"Oh my God," Smackle breathed, hands shooting out as if to brace the others, "I think she's high."

Farkle looked from Smackle to Maya in alarm.

"No," Lucas dismissed, "she would never ge-"

Maya bolted forward suddenly and ran at Lucas – tackling him to the ground.

"You were saying," Farkle pondered. He stuffed his hands into his jeans, offering Lucas or Maya no help, seeming very uninterested with the tangled heap of limbs on the pavement.

Lucas pushed Maya off of him, sat up and watched as she began to scamper backwards. It wasn't until he spotted the determined expression on her face did he clue into the fact that she hadn't been trying to get away from him – she was trying to gain traction. She bolted into a sprint and charged at him once again, causing him to immediately spring into a fetal position, just in the nick of time to watch her soar over his head.

Lucas quickly clambered to his feet, gasping with surprise. "Maya! What the hell?!"

Her smile was wicked, "who's the soaring eagle now!"

His mouth fell open in silent horror.

Maya cackled loudly and skipped off, flapping her hands like a huge bird down the street.

"Find Riley," Lucas instructed Farkle and Smackle quickly, "I'll handle Maya."

Farkle nodded, and as expected he watched as Lucas took off after Maya.

"She just lost every bit of cool cred she ever had," Smackle whispered in awe.

"She doesn't care. That's what makes her so cool…and a good friend," Farkle's smile was sad, "now come on. She'll buy us time. We've got to get rid of _Jermaine_ before Lucas gets back."

"I believe his name is Duane," Smackle corrected.

"Whatever."

…

Maya had never been drunk a day in her life. She'd never gotten high either. Truthfully, she never saw the point of it. She never found it cool and she didn't understand why other people thought it was.

And yet, here she was – dancing in the middle of the street – pretending to be completely bonged out of her mind, all because her best friends were being total idiots.

"You're better than this Hart!" Lucas pleaded – finally catching up to her.

Farkle had yet to text her back – letting her know that the coast was clear, which meant she had to keep Lucas preoccupied, and far away from Topanga's for the time being. A task of which she found more and more difficult to carryout, when Mr. Good Guy kept saying things like _that_.

"Aww," Maya cooed like a ditz. She grabbed onto his shoulders, feigning imbalance, "why thank you…" she managed the best dumbfounded look she could manage, "who are you?"

Lucas blinked. "Let's get you home," he grabbed her by the hand unexpectedly, which actually caused her to lose her balance – she shut her eyes against logical reasoning and fell forward against him. He was so close that she could smell his scent – a heady mix of sandalwood, musk, and something so faint and lovely that it _almost_ made her want to press her face against his neck and breathe him in. She quickly came back to herself; her eyes flew open in shock. She tried to push him away, but Lucas beat her to it – instead he reached for her shoulders, inhaling sharply, and steadied her.

Their eyes met and held, causing Maya to panic. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and tried to break the tension, "you smell like _cowboy_," she smarted.

Lucas took a step back leaving Maya oddly flustered. He fixed her with a glare; the incomprehensible heat in his eyes made her weak in the knees, but what he said next floored her, "and you smell _sober_," his eyes flashed with realization.

Maya laughed in a way that wasn't very ladylike, "of course I'm sober. I told you I wasn't drunk," she played.

Lucas wasn't playing, "what the hell is going on Maya."

"Why?" she toyed, "what have you heard?" She had to commend him for not losing his cool, but it was becoming very obvious that he was at his wits end.

"I don't have time for this," he dismissed, he turned to leave, but she held him back.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To meet Riley," he scowled, he broke her hold on him and began walking quickly, "but you knew that!"

"Hey," Maya spoke quickly, chasing after him, "I don't like your tone, sir."

He spun on her so quickly that she almost slammed right into him, "sorry to disappoint you, _ma'am_," his eyes burned with an emotion he'd never once shown her. It sucked the air right out of her and made her cringe. "But I don't appreciate getting the 'run-around'. Riley probably thinks I stood her up."

Maya blinked. His words slowly sinking in. "Wait," she cried out, finally making sense of his anger, "you think I'm _intentionally_ keeping you away from Riley," Lucas ignored her and began walking away from her yet again. She couldn't believe this, "why?!" she yelled after him, "because I'm just that much of a _bitch_."

He flinched, halted in his tracks and turned around slowly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean," she asked hotly.

His words were clipped, he was at a loss. He threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, "look I'm sorry," he apologized. "But you've made it no secret that you can't stand me."

"When have I ever said that," Maya detracted.

"You've made it your mission to break me since we've met," Lucas informed incredulously.

Maya's smile was mischievous, "So you admit it – I _have_ gotten to you."

"No," he shut down, "you still lose. You caught me on a bad day."

"I'm a little hurt that you'd think that I'd try to come between you and Riley," she stated but then winced, realizing that she hadn't been able to hide the disappoint she felt from her voice.

To her shame it seemed Lucas had picked up on it. His expression was filled with guilt.

"But it's whatever," she waved her hand dismissively. "Go on."

He took a step towards her, "Maya, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," she muttered.

Lucas's face fell. "I didn't-"

"You better hurry or you'll miss Riley," she interrupted.

"Maya-"

"I'll explain to her that I had a moment of temporary insanity and you being the perfect gentlemen saw to it that I was fine," she insisted.

He grasped for her hand and held it firm, "I'm sorry."

Maya nodded and caved, her smile warm, "I know."

Lucas relaxed.

"Now come on now," she teased – country-accent coming into play, "go on. Get!"

Lucas couldn't help but grin.

…

"Duane," Riley exclaimed, sliding into a booth opposite of Duane, "what are you doing here?!"

"I just spent an hour and a half on a train Riley," Duane scoffed, "could you give me something better than _what are you doing here_?"

Riley hugged herself uncomfortably. She looked up at him pleadingly, "you have to leave."

Duane smiled, "playing hard to get," he theorized, "I like it."

"Duane, look," Riley stated gently, "I'm meeting someone here, and I don't mean to be rude but-"

"GET OUT!" Farkle bellowed, flying over the top of the neighbouring booth. He hung over the side awkwardly, suspended over Duane – still shouting, "GET OUT! YOU! GET OUT!"

Duane ignored him, reached over and clasped Riley's hands in his, "Riley if you want me to leave then I will. But," he looked at her imploringly, "I needed to see you. You never returned any of my calls. And I needed to know if what we had was in the heat of the moment or if it was real."

"Alright," Farkle interrupted, still hanging above him, "listen dude…may I call you dude?" It was rhetorical, he was going to refer to him as such regardless, "what you had was _heat of the moment_, so GET OUT!"

Riley met Farkle's gaze beseechingly – a silent request passed between them. To Duane's surprise, after a beat and a sigh of disappointment from the weird boy – he hopped off the top of the neighboring booth and left the two of them to talk.

Farkle headed towards Smackle, whom of which stood by the front counter ordering a muffin.

Her eyes widened as he approached, "what happened?"

Farkle began to explain but his cellphone interrupted. He took one look at the caller I.D. and panicked, "Maya?! What is it?!"

"The soaring eagle is headed back to the nest."

…

Lucas eyed Farkle and Smackle inquisitively as he approached. The duo stood in front of Topanga's and seemed more wired than usual.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Lucas asked, finally reaching the two.

Farkle nodded, "yeah," he spoke quickly, "I met Riley and explained about Maya. She went home though. Sorry."

Lucas nodded and sighed, "Right. Okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow then."

Farkle and Smackle nodded in agreement at him earnestly. He took a step towards the store, which only caused the duo to panic.

"Where you goin'?" Farkle sputtered.

Smackle handed him a Topanga's paper bag, "I got you something. My treat."

"Okay…" Lucas stated slowly. He eyed the bakery and frowned. It was suddenly becoming apparent that everyone was trying to keep him from entering. Maya's words came flying back to him.

_ – __ I'm a little hurt that you'd think that I'd try to come between you and Riley – _

He felt his heart lurch in his chest. Of course Maya would never do anything like that, because truthfully he knew her all too well. Maya never did anything that would hurt Riley. She did everything she could to protect her.

Lucas met Farkle's gaze levelly. "He's in there with her, isn't he?"

…

"Duane you're really sweet," Riley placated, "but you really have to leave."

Duane opened his mouth to protest, but Riley beat him to it, "look," she begged, "I'm meeting Lucas here, and I don't want him to see us together."

"Too bad," Lucas interrupted.

Riley quickly stood up, "Lucas!"

He looked at her squarely, "you can't always get what you want."

…

Maya got off the subway and headed in the direction that would ultimately lead her to the Matthews's apartment.

Her cellphone rang suddenly, which caused her to eye the caller I.D.

"Farkle," she greeted casually, "so is _Operation: Free Persephone_ a success?"

"She ate the entire pomegranate," Farkle stated dejectedly.

Maya came to a standstill, "hunh?"

Farkle sighed loudly, "Lucas caught her with Twain."

Maya paled. "What?!"

…

"Lucas!" Riley cried chasing after him, "please. Wait!"

He spun around to face her.

"That wasn't what it sounded like," she reasoned. "I had no idea that he was going to be here."

"He came all this way to see you Riley," Lucas noted. "If you feel like you ought to hear him out – don't feel guilty on my account. You should talk to him…that is if that's what you want."

Riley faltered at that.

"I can't be with you if you're thinking about him," Lucas continued.

"But I'm not. I lov-"

"I don't want you wondering _what if_," he explained. "I can't be with you if you're not one hundred percent sure about us…so if you need some time – take it."

"What are saying?" Riley asked tearfully.

"I'm saying… we should take a break," Lucas offered even though it pained him to say it. "Until you're sure."

…

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed – they're my drug.

**Disclaimer**: What's mine is mine – and what isn't, is not.

…

Maya paced the Matthews' living room frantically. Her eyes kept dancing nervously to the clock that hung on the wall. It had been two days since Lucas and Riley's decision.

Just two days, but for Maya it had felt like two years. The awkward exchanges and the tiptoeing around the duo had ticked years off of her life. Heck, she'd ended up seeing more of Farkle and Smackle than she'd ever had and even less so of Riley ever since that time where she'd been trapped in her mother's womb.

The distance and avoidance of Riley had been a careful plan of hers – hoping that Riley being Riley would be wary of taking a monumental step without consulting her first. Maya hugged herself and sighed, _why do I have to do everything_. In her mind it all had made sense: steer clear of Riley; make her feel isolated and vulnerable. Riley being the fragile little bird that she was would eventually fly back to Lucas. He would make her feel safe.

The sound of jangling keys caused Maya to flinch. She narrowed her eyes at the door. _Why hadn't Riley just let Lucas make her feel safe? _She charged towards the door and flung it open, expecting Riley but instead found Josh.

Maya let her hands fall to her hips; her eyes turned to slits, "you," she greeted coolly.

Josh blinked, no doubt trying to process her uncharacteristic behaviour. Despite the fact that she had managed to faze him, he greeted her with his trademark charming smile, "what?" he played, sidestepping passed her, and made his way into the apartment, "no _boing_?! Have I been replaced?"

"I'm mad at you," Maya replied annoyed. She folded her arms for effect and turned her nose up at him.

Josh's grin only widened. He headed for the kitchen and proceeded to raid the fridge.

Maya faltered, "Are you even listening to me?"

Josh grabbed a can of pop and headed back into the living room. "You sunshine are a handful," he noted, he settled into the couch and opened his can of pop, "can't go to war on an empty stomach." He took a sip – before giving her his full attention, "shoot."

"It's all your fault," Maya groused.

Josh didn't even look disturbed, "what's my fault?"

"Riley's on a date?" she stated bitterly.

Josh scoffed, "so?" he took a huge gulp of his drink.

"She's on a date with _Duane_," Maya clarified.

Josh choked on his drink.

Maya smiled a little at that.

Josh stood up and struggled to clear his throat, "come again?"

She approached him determinedly; arms folded over her chest, and spoke slowly – making sure to enunciate every word. "Riley. Is. On. A. Date. With…Duane."

Josh's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm sorry," he brushed off, "I think I misheard you."

Maya looked at him pointedly, "you didn't."

Josh wasn't having it, "because it sounded to me like you said Riley was on a date with-"

"Duane," Maya finished.

Josh froze.

Maya simply nodded and waited for the news to sink in.

Josh swallowed hard, "I think I'm having a stroke."

Maya huffed. "It's called being nice - he said; three years is a huge difference – he said; it could never happen – he said…well it _did_ happen!"

Her outburst caused Josh to return to himself. "Wait! You're mad at…" he paused, thinking better of whatever he was going to say and smiled, "you're not mad at me," he reasoned, "you're mad at _you_."

"Ohhhhohohoho," Maya straightened, waving a finger. "Nice try. I'm mad at you."

"Really?" Josh challenged – calling her bluff, "you're mad alright, but it's not at me, or a lack of," he motioned between the two of them, "_this_."

She eyed him carefully, "is that so?"

"Ch-yeah," Josh enlightened, "because we both know that the fun is in the chase, and you love playing this little game – because you're not truly interested. Because if you were, you would have made a move by now-"

Maya opened her mouth to protest, but Josh railroaded passed it.

"And if you truly were interested I would have asked you out by now, but you're not – I know you're not. Because if I did ask you out, you would panic and you would never take me up on it, because we both know that pining after the idea of something is a lot safer than putting yourself truly out there."

Maya could only stare at him agape.

Josh stuck his hands into his pockets, arched an eyebrow, and looked her over.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, and tried for a joke, "you're such a spaz."

Josh chuckled, "yeah, but you love it," he teased – playing right into her hands and continuing their game.

Maya shook her head with a sigh, "shut up."

The front door opened suddenly revealing an oblivious Cory and Topanga. The twosome welcomed them with bright smiles as they hurried into the apartment.

"Hi kids," Topanga greeted.

Cory, who was struggling with a handful of groceries, did a double take, "how'd you get in here?"

Josh threw him his keys, "Auggie gave them to me earlier."

Topanga looked around, "and where is Auggie?"

"With Ava," Josh responded with a grin.

Topanga froze, "the monster is back?!"

Maya smiled, "yeah. She's visiting her dad this weekend."

"How is she?" Cory asked. "The divorce was hard on her."

"She seems alright," Maya informed. "Auggie said he was going to have dinner there – fyi."

"Hmmm," Cory nodded, "and where is Riley?"

Although the action was brief – Maya and Josh stalled and exchanged uncomfortable looks.

Cory looked from Josh to Maya confused. "Guys?..."

Maya took a calming breath. "On a date," she replied and yet despite her best efforts she had been unsuccessful in keeping the animosity out of her voice. Both Cory and Topanga frowned.

"Where?" Topanga questioned.

"Topanga's," Maya replied, avoiding eye contact. To her dismay and not at all a surprise, Cory was onto her.

"What aren't you telling us Maya?" Cory asked worriedly.

Maya let out a nervous laugh, "What? Pffffft. Nothing."

Josh cleared his throat and managed a sidelong glance in her direction.

Maya shook her head, "relax," she tried to placate; even though she was feeling the opposite, "everything is fine."

"Maya," Cory's tone was warning.

"I've told you everything," Maya held her ground.

Topanga turned her accusing gaze on Josh. "Josh," she demanded.

Josh shook his head and feigned ignorance.

"Josh," Cory insisted.

Maya eyed him pointedly.

Josh shrugged, "she's on a date… with Duane."

Maya froze with alarm and turned to look at him incredulously.

Topanga started.

Cory looked like he hadn't heard him right, "come again?"

Josh was nonchalant, "its cool," he downplayed.

As expected, both Cory and Topanga turned to look at Maya for answers.

Maya's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Maya?" Topanga stared at her imploringly. "Who's Duane?"

"What about Lucas?" Cory questioned, much to everyone's surprise – causing a lull in the conversation.

"We were on a break."

Maya tore her eyes away from Cory and Topanga and towards her best friend. Riley stood acquiescently at the doorway. No one had heard her come in.

Maya exhaled and smiled. She ran towards her. _She said WERE. They WERE on a break. Meaning they weren't anymore. _Unable to contain her relief – she engulfed Riley in a big hug. "I knew it!" she gushed, "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Riley took a slow step back and pulled away, causing Maya to stare at her dumbly. "I went out with Duane…" Maya's expression darkened, causing Riley to quickly add, "Lucas said I should."

Topanga exhaled loudly causing Cory to flinch.

Maya felt the room around her sway, "what-what are you saying?" Josh came to stand beside her.

Cory approached Riley carefully. "It's going to be alright," he promised. "It'll just take some time."

"He'll come back," Topanga chimed in. She joined Cory and laced her fingers with his. She turned to look at Riley, "Lucas loves you. He just needs some time to think."

Riley looked at them confused. "Wait…Lucas didn't end things with me."

Maya managed to catch her bearings at those words; the tension having left her body.

Cory and Topanga looked relieved.

Riley looked at everyone uncomfortably, "_I_ ended things with him."

Maya let out a silent gasp. Everything around her halted and seemed to disappear. She fell against Josh.

The world as she knew it had crumbled.

**…**

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **So it's been a while. Sorry. I've been dealing with a few things. I just quickly want to thank everyone who reviewed – they're my drug; please continue to do so.

**Disclaimer**: What's mine is mine – and what isn't, is not.

…

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)_

_4 Months Later…  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·._

"No more pencils, no more books," Riley sang exuberantly next to a wary Maya while clearing out her locker, "no more teachers' dirty looks."

Cory who just happened to be passing by the duo gave his daughter and her best friend a mock pointed glare. "I heard that," he mused before he passed right on by.

Maya couldn't help but grin at that.

"So are you as excited about the next semester as I am?" Riley cooed.

"We're just getting done with this one," Maya droned, "and you're already planning for the next?"

"But in a few months we're going to be _seniors_," Riley chirped, completely doe eyed, "the kings of high school."

Maya shrugged, "so?"

Riley slammed her now empty locker shut and gasped, "So?!"

Maya blinked at her expectantly.

"So we'll run this joint," Riley rallied. "Senior year means: the senior play, it means prom, it means-"

"You're dad as our teacher again," Maya interrupted, reminding her cheekily.

Riley ignored her, "-graduation, and then…" she trialed off bouncing excitedly in her spot.

Maya's smirk was forewarning, "here it comes..."

"COLLEGE!" Riley beamed, squealing.

Maya shook her head, but smiled "and that's yay?"

Riley nodded, beaming, "that's yaaayyyyyy!"

Maya linked arms with her and trotted her off, "come on kid. Let's get some nice calming tea in you."

Riley smiled, "yay."

…

"I'm already packed." Farkle grinned, throwing an arm around Smackle. He pulled her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder in a dreamy sort of way that made Lucas a little bit envious of the two. Just a little.

""Y'all are going to love it!" Zay enthused with a pump of his fist.

"I'm excited," Smackle stated with a nod.

The group was sitting at their usual lunch spot – under the largest tree in the quad.

"So everyone knows?" Zay asked.

Farkle nodded, but Lucas who sat next to him shook his head. "Not everyone. _Maya_ still doesn't."

"What don't I know?" Maya interrupted, causing everyone to look up as she and Riley approached.

Everyone looked at Riley expectantly, making Maya to turn to look at her best friend confused.

Riley avoided eye contact and sipped her tea casually.

Maya eyed her suspiciously, "Riles?"

Riley begrudgingly met her gaze, "yes Maya?" she asked innocently.

"Is there something I should know?"

Riley's reply was endearing. "Yes."

Maya narrowed her eyes at her.

"We're going away this summer," Riley began cautiously. "All of us…on a trip."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and looked at everyone inquisitively, "…okay?"

Riley eyed her meekly. There was going to be no easy way to prepare her friend for this, so she just let the shoe drop. "To _Texas_."

Maya straightened. "Me?" she asked with a grin, while pointing at herself, "Texas?" she questioned with a laugh.

Despite the sensitive topic she looked composed. Unaffected.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Maya shook her head, the smile she wore fell abruptly off her face, "not a chance."

…

The final bell had rung for the day signifying the end of junior year.

Despite that fact, many students still wandered the halls – clambering to each other, signing yearbooks and so forth.

"Did Maya change her mind?" Farkle asked. He and Riley were leaning against a random row of lockers – watching Lucas from afar being suffocated by an onslaught of hopefuls shoving yearbooks into his face for him to sign.

Riley sighed, "nope."

"I don't blame her," Farkle stated dejectedly. "The whole thing was a long shot."

"I wouldn't put all my cards on the table just yet," Lucas added, having finally managed to have broken away from the crowd.

"Lucas…" Riley warned.

"I know," Lucas kept in mind. "Just let me at least try."

Riley eyed him uneasily, "be careful."

"I'm stronger than I look," Lucas noted, "I can handle Maya."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," Riley corrected, causing both Farkle and Lucas to furrow their eyebrows at her, bewildered. "Maya's a lot more fragile than she looks."

Both boys went still at that.

The sudden alert from Riley's cellphone interrupted the somber moment.

Riley glanced at her phone and smiled.

Farkle rolled his eyes and without thinking guessed, "Yvaine?"

Riley looked up from her cellphone awkwardly, making Farkle wish he had just kept his mouth shut. He wanted to kick himself. Moments like these were now far and few. Navigating each other after Riley and Lucas's break up had been hard at first. But the two of them had handled the whole thing with such surprising grace, that the worst of that phase had almost seemed like nothing more than just a bad dream – a bad dream that had come to life and had left a few causalities behind – leaving everyone to lick their battle wounds and soldier on.

And yet, standing here – Farkle desperately wished and hoped that his snipe would not result in becoming the unknowing catalyst that would reignite the prospect of the war that never was.

It wasn't like the two of them had pretended like they had never even dated.

Lucas didn't even seem to be pining after Riley. Heck, since the breakup Lucas had been on quite a number of dates. All of which, Farkle had suspected were nothing more than rebounds, but at least his friend wasn't sitting at home feeling sorry for himself and longing away. Lucas had moved on. Or atleast Farkle hoped he had.

Out of the corner of his eye, Farkle saw Lucas's hand twitch; something undoubtedly flickering beneath the surface. But there was no trace of anger or hurt in Lucas's eyes. In fact, to Farkle's surprise, Lucas merely smiled, taking Riley's words as his cue to leave, "I'll catch you guys later."

Riley nodded a quick goodbye. Farkle could only numbly respond back.

As they watched him go Farkle let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

…

Maya frowned and eyed the snow globe she now always seemed to carry with her. It was sick really –carrying the thing around; giving it this weird sort of power over her. Most days she just wanted to smash the stupid thing to pieces, and other days…

She quickly shoved it back into her backpack. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this. It was stupid really. Stupid snow globe. Stupid sentiment. Stupid trip. Stupid father…

"Do you always paint in the dark?"

Maya jumped out of her skin and blinked quickly, hoping that the tears that had started to form in her eyes had vanished.

The deserted art room was suddenly filled with light. She quickly rubbed at her eyes and winced for show. Chalking up the action to adjusting eyes rather than pathetic tears she refused to let anyone see fall.

She groaned, "what do you want Huckleberry? I already told you that I didn't want to see how you and your simple folk live."

Lucas simply smiled, grabbed a chair, pulled it next to her, and to her complete and utter astonishment blindsided her when he replied kindly with a "Hur-Hurrr."

…

"Hey," Riley greeted Duane. She pecked him quickly on the cheek, before sliding into a booth – sitting opposite of him. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," he replied, reaching across the table to lay his hand gently over hers. "So how was the last day? Busy?"

Riley shrugged. "It was 'ite."

Duane grinned broadly. "Yeah?"

Riley nodded brightly, but then sobered, "I'm just a little worried about Maya."

Duane arched an eyebrow, "how come?"

Riley sighed, "It's a long story." He eyed her expectantly.

Riley sighed, "And it's not mine to tell."

…

Maya hurtled over and grabbed her sides. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard.

Lucas looked back at her innocently, "what?"

"What the hell was _that_?" she asked through uncontrollable laughter.

"Just speaking in my native tongue," he replied with a shrug, but it was evident that he was fighting laughter back himself.

She didn't know how he could keep a straight face after having shamed himself so horribly.

She pulled out her cellphone, "do it again."

Lucas shook his head, "strictly a one-time thing."

"Oh come on," Maya begged, "I want it to be my new ringtone."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "not happening Maya."

"Please!"

"Tell you what," he replied, trying for nonchalant, "I'll…make that noise again," Maya struggled not to laugh, "if you…"

Her smile slowly began to fade.

He let the words tumble out of his mouth, "-change your mind and come to Texas with us."

Her smile disappeared completely. "Buzz kill."

…

"Farkle."

Farkle had just stepped in to Topanga's and had almost made it to the front counter, when the sound of Riley's voice beckoned him away. He turned and immediately frowned but quickly hid his displeasure from his face. He approached her booth and greeted her warmly, "hey Riley," before begrudgingly sparring her new boyfriend a moment of notice, "Zane right?"

Duane furrowed his eyebrows and held a hand out to him, "_Duane_ actually."

Farkle only blinked at him in response and left his hand hanging. Duane got the hint and slowly retracted his hand, causing Riley to stare at Farkle sharply.

She knew he meant well. Farkle's obsession with Maya and her had ended long ago, so his annoyance of Duane wasn't because he saw him as some sort of threat. He was just being loyal to Lucas. But she really didn't appreciate the way her friends tended to treat Duane. It wasn't his fault that things had ended. If truth be told, she and Lucas had been struggling to hold on to whatever it was that they had once shared long before he had even entered the picture.

Duane forced a strained smile at Farkle just as Smackle appeared. She quickly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek – an action of which caused Farkle's face to light up – further highlighting his pretty boyish good looks.

"I'll catch you later," Farkle bided Riley quickly, lacing hands with Smackle. "See you around Shane."

Duane sighed, "Again. It's Duane."

But Farkle and Smackle had already left.

…

"It's none of your business Ranger Roy," Maya said with a sigh.

"You're my friend," Lucas reasoned, blatantly choosing not to drop the subject. "So yes, that makes it my business."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "tread carefully."

Lucas blinked; Riley's words came flying back to him.

_\- Maya's a lot more fragile than she looks. -_

He sighed and approached her carefully. His tone gentle. "I understand absentee fathers."

Maya crossed her arms and eyed him dubiously. "Your father is still in your life. He's there for you."

"Not emotionally," he replied quietly. He hadn't meant for the words to escape him. And yet they had. He didn't even understand why they had.

Maya softened and held his gaze…and that's when it happened.

Something unspoken passed between them, which only made Lucas's heart ring in his ears. He felt oddly numb. The sensation was foreign and surreal and strangely he could feel himself grow anxious. He cleared his throat loudly, which made her suddenly look away and avert her gaze to the easel beside her – causing whatever it was that had weirdly plagued him to vanish. Lucas was able to slowly come back to himself, shaking the feeling off. Chalking the whole thing up to left over adrenaline from basketball practice allowed him to reenlist himself to his cause. The moment forgotten.

"Don't let him have this power over you Maya," Lucas beseeched.

She didn't look at him. Instead her gaze was still fixated on the said easel. "Easier said than done," she muttered.

"Austin is a big place Maya," he reminded, "the chances of you running into him are slim to none."

She finally looked up at him, "I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Then leave it up to _fate_." He was grasping at straws now. He didn't know how to convince her.

"I don't like those odds," she fought – her voice distracted and cold." I don't trust fate. I decide my fate."

"Then let's do a trial run."

Maya looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He took a cautious step towards her, "you challenge me to something. I'll challenge you. Final verdict is a coin flip. 2 out of 3. Winner gets their way."

She rolled her eyes, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Lucas sighed, "figured you'd say that?"

She took the bait. "Why?" she questioned hotly, "because I'm just that predictable."

"No…" he played, hoping that a little reverse psychology would do the trick, "it's just obvious that you're going to lose."

Her laugh was a mock. "Lose?" she scoffed, "to you?"

He nodded matter-of-factly, playing his cards perfectly.

She played right in to his hands. "Game on cowboy!"

…

"So did a lot of people sign your yearbook?" Duane asked as he and Riley exited Topanga's.

Riley faltered and shrugged.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Duane. "What? What's wrong?"

"I got enough," she replied quietly. "It-It's just that…well, I'm not really _liked_ that much these days."

Duane froze in his tracks, "what does that mean?"

"Ever since I broke up with Lucas, people have been…_different_."

"Different? I don't understand," his features tensed with worry. "Are they mean to you."

"No," Riley placated. "They're just not as _friendly_."

"Riley-"

"It's nothing to be alarmed about," she dismissed. "You know how high school is. Lucas is the star of…well, _every_ sport really. He's Mr. Popular."

Duane froze. His eyes flashed, "look, if Lucas has a problem with us-"

"He doesn't," Riley interrupted. Duane narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "He doesn't have a problem with us dating," she insisted. "He doesn't hate me. He doesn't even know about all of this." Duane relaxed a little. "But he also has no control over other people and how they think," she continued crestfallen. "People see me as this evil witch that broke his heart."

"Riley-"

"But I'm fine," she railroaded, changing the subject. "I'm strong," she stated brightly. "It doesn't bother me what other people think. I've got you…" Duane smiled and took her hand in his. "I've got Maya…" Riley continued with a smile, "I've got great friends and family. I'm good. It's just mindless high school drama. It'll pass."

…

Maya blushed furiously. Next to her Lucas burst out laughing.

"Did you swallow a cat, Hart?" he asked, referring to the sound her stomach had just made moments earlier. She had skipped breakfast, and had never gotten around to lunch. She was starving and her stomach it seemed had decided to scream in protest.

"Just continue with your painting," she deflected.

He grinned but obeyed her nonetheless.

The first challenge was hers. And she had smartly chosen something that she excelled at.

Painting always did wonders for her. It calmed her in ways that she couldn't describe. She tended to channel all of her energy into it. Painting her feelings brought her peace. It was the love of her life. It made her feel safe.

"Finished!" Lucas exclaimed loudly, making Maya turn away from her own work.

She arched an eyebrow. "Already?"

"That's all the time I needed," he stated proudly.

She snorted, "cocky?" she hopped off her seat and approached him, bracing herself for the worse and hoping that she hadn't underestimated him.

"So what do you think?" he asked; his tone hopeful.

Maya finally got a good look at his easel. She stood next to him and blinked, "if you wanted to go to the bathroom – you could have just gone."

Lucas looked at her confused, "hunh?"

She pointed to his work, "you didn't need to draw a creative _number two_."

"Number two?" he stated dumbly. His mouth fell open, offended. "I did not draw the number two!"

Maya frowned, "then what the hell is _that_ supposed to be?"

"It's the Lochness Monster," Lucas insisted, pointing to the drawing as if him telling her what it was would somehow make her see his vision.

Maya bit the sides of her cheeks.

"Don't you see it?" he asked, though it sounded more like a helpless order.

Maya quickly snatched his drawing off his easel and began to roll it neatly.

Lucas looked at her confused. "what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping it," she revealed.

Lucas smiled. "I knew it was good."

"I'm keeping it," she informed, "because I'm so using this against you one day."

He looked at her startled. "What?"

"This is going in the blackmail vault."

"You have a blackmail vaul-…" he paused and then waved a hand. "Forget it," he dismissed, deciding against asking. "I don't want to know."

Maya's smile was wicked, "scared?"

Lucas concurred, "very." He watched her shove his painting into her backpack, with her back turned he quickly took a peek at her work and froze. "That's me," he breathed.

Maya spun around and huffed, "I wasn't finished."

"You're really talented," he stated in awe.

She still pouted at him for sneakily taking a look. "You weren't supposed to see it yet."

"No matter," he shrugged. "You still won."

Maya grinned and pointed at him haughtily, "in your face!"

"Hey," he reminded, "of course you won. You chose the challenge. Everyone knows you're good at art."

"Just good," she threatened.

"Amazing," he corrected.

Her smile was defiant.

"Which means…" Lucas warned; her smile fell. "It's my turn."

She crossed her arms. "2 out of 3," she reminded.

"Follow me," he ordered. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Maya reached for hers and followed him out of the art room. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied mischievously.

Maya groaned.

Out of the corner of his eye he looked her over. "Why did you draw me anyways?"

She looked at him smugly, "capturing your defeat."

"And you call _me_ cocky?"

Maya laughed.

…

Farkle sipped his smoothie and watched as Smackle finished chatting up Sandrine Mortimer from across Topanga's.

Once finished, Smackle hurried back to their table with a full report.

"So?" he asked curiously.

"She said that they had a great time," Smackle spoke quickly. "But he never called her back."

Farkle frowned, "that's not like Lucas."

Smackle nodded in agreement, "but she said she also sort of expected it."

Farkle looked at her quizzically. "Really? How so?"

"He seemed distracted," she revealed. "Sandrine said it was like he was there. But wasn't."

Farkle frowned. The whole situation made him both happy and miserable. It was an odd feeling and it left him feeling uneasy.

"You okay?" Smackle asked him worriedly, sensing his distress.

Farkle nodded, "yeah," he stated half-heartedly reaching for her hands. "I just hope Lucas is."

…

"Hell no!"

Lucas waved a finger at her, "you promised," he insisted.

Maya balked, "that was before I realized that this whole charade was just a plan of yours to kill me."

"A little running never hurt anyone," he ignored.

Maya eyed the large hill and the 800 metre track field that surrounded it and wept silently. "I concede defeat. Do the stupid coin flip."

"Nah-ah," Lucas disagreed. "I painted your picture. You're going to do laps."

"But-"

"It's either this or…" he trailed off ominously.

"Or what?" she asked with dread.

Lucas arched an eyebrow, "do you really want to know?"

Maya frowned, "let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Lucas exclaimed excitedly. "So run up and then down the hill-"

"-Fine."

"-and then one time around the track."

"What!" Maya fumed. "How about this: the first one up the hill wins."

"No negotiating."

"Why?"

"Because those are the rules."

"Says who?"

"Says-," Lucas frowned and thought better of arguing with her, "oh would you just do as your told for once."

"Did you meet me _yesterday_?"

"Up the hill. Back down. One lap. And if I manage to lap you twice then I win," Lucas grinned. "And I'll do it all while jogging. You can run as fast as you like."

"You're saying you could jog this monstrosity twice during the time it takes me to run around it once?"

"Did you meet _me_ yesterday?"

Maya huffed. "Cocky."

"Ready."

"Does it matter?"

Lucas grinned and began to count down. "1…2…3…G-"

Maya elbowed him hard in the ribs and took off, laughing as she got the head start. _Twice around the track my a-_

Maya's jaw fell open in horror as he whizzed past her. "Nice try," he yelled over his shoulder. Maya wheezed and watched as he disappeared up and over the hill. His jog was 100 times faster than her run. She fumed. It was so unfair. His legs were so much longer than hers.

She finally made it up to the top of the hill and looked around. Lucas was nowhere in sight. _Ugh, he will never let me live this down. _She thought about just walking the rest of it, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She hurried down the hill and shot cautious looks over her shoulder to see if he had managed to catch up with her yet, but there was no sign of him. It was like he had vanished into thin air. Maya pushed herself. She couldn't let him win. If she lost then the coin flip would decide things and she didn't want to leave things up to chance. She hated not being in control. Maya's lungs burned but she ignored it. She had to win. This was a risk she did not want to take. She couldn't see her father again. She knew the chance of running into him in Austin was ridiculous – Lucas was right, it was such a big place. But what if…Just what if, luck didn't favour her. What would she do if she came face to face with him? What would she say? What would he? What would she-

Her legs suddenly gave out from under her; her lack of food for the day catching up with her. She had wasted every bit of energy she had had and had managed to push herself completely passed her breaking point. She hunched over and dry heaved. Her heart thundered in her ears. She was shaking so violently that she barely even noticed the hand that helped brush her hair away from face and then helped steady her to her feet.

"What the hell Maya!" Lucas asked angrily.

"I was only-" her head spun and she grew faint.

She fell backwards into him. He scooped her into his arms and began to carry her. "This is all my fault," he muttered. "I shouldn't have-"

"It was harmless fun," she interrupted, brushing off the incident.

She could feel the muscles in his arms cord around her – immediately alerting her to the fact that he felt differently. "So gasping for air is something you deal with daily then?" he asked sarcastically, his tone cold.

"Let it go Ranger Rick," she droned, trying to manage for a weak smile – which was stupid because he couldn't even see her face, which at the moment was pressed up against his chest.

To her surprise – he did. He walked in silence.

It was night now and it was quiet…well as quiet as it could possibly be in New York. The sounds of the busy city echoed around them, but for a little while Maya was able to drown that out. Everything around her faded to a hum and the only thing she could hear really was the sound of Lucas's heart and his breathing. Instinctively, she closed her eyes. The sound was soothing. Slow, deep, calming breaths that weirdly made her forget everything around her. For the first time in a long time she felt…_safe._

Maya's eyes snapped open at that and she went rigid. She began to squirm in his arms. "I can walk now," she rambled quickly, hoping she didn't sound as panicked as she felt.

He set her down and helped her to her feet, but her body betrayed her and she swayed.

Lucas reached out to her, "Maya, I don't think-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, flinching away from him. Her feet wobbled, mimicking that of a deer taking its first steps. Exhausted, she let herself fall to the ground. To her surprise, Lucas didn't help her up. He took off, and walked right passed her. The sudden feeling of disappointment that flooded her veins made her cringe and she cursed herself.

She made a move to get up and failed. Sighing loudly, she wondered if he had truly taken off and left her here by herself. That thought of hers was squashed when a short time later, Lucas returned with their backpacks. He took a seat next to her on the grass and handed her, her bag.

Maya took it and hugged it wordlessly.

"It doesn't make you seem weak to ask for help," Lucas stated gruffly while rummaging through his own bag.

Maya frowned and looked at him startled. She hadn't expected that. "I never-"

He took out a water bottle and handed it to her, "drink this."

She blinked at him through furrowed eyebrows.

"Take it," he insisted, more gently this time.

She took it quietly from his hands and took a few sips.

"Every drop," he instructed, sensing that she was going to hand it back to him. "You're dehydrated."

Maya rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

They sat in silence for a while – just them and the slowly darkening night sky.

She took slow gulps and shot a sidelong glance at Lucas. His bright blue eyes were hidden making them seem darker in the pale moonlight, but the tension running through his body was unmistakable.

Maya started, "what's wrong?"

Lucas didn't say anything at first. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

Maya eyed him worriedly.

"You win," he stated softly, causing her to look at him confused.

"You don't have to come with us to Texas," he continued and despite the darkening sky Maya was still able to see him fidgeting. He played with his hands nervously as he spoke. "I hadn't realized how upsetting this trip would be for you. That's the last thing I want – to upset you."

Maya swallowed hard. In spite of having drunk so much water, her throat suddenly went dry. She looked him over tentatively while wrestling with her demons. She handed him back the now empty water bottle, that of which he took from her wordlessly.

Maya exhaled loudly and shook her head, "no you were right," she began rationally, causing Lucas to look at her with alarm. "I shouldn't let him have this kind of power over me."

And as she said those words, she could see him relax; all the tension slowly leaving his body.

"I don't want him to have this kind of power over me," she revealed. She reached in to her bag and pulled out a quarter – giving Lucas the honours. "I call heads."

Lucas eyed her anxiously. "Are you sure?"

Maya nodded. "Let's see what fate has in store?"

…

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


End file.
